Rαdιoαcтιve
by LightInfinite18
Summary: Un derrame toxico se desata en la ciudad de San Fransokio dandole a algunas personas habilidades unicas, el gobierno inicia un programa para usar el adn de ellos para crear un ejercito Hiro fue uno de los reclutados cuando descubre la verdad el debera evitar que una guerra se desate. Asco de summary pero leanlo vale la pena!.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

San Fransokio antes era una ciudad hermosa muy avanzada en tecnología que ayudaba a las personas pero luego de aquel fatídico día la ciudad quedo casi en ruinas un derrame radioactivo ocurrió no muy lejos y el humo se disperso en el aire afectando a media ciudad muchas personas murieron y otras quedaron marcadas de por vida pues la explosión traía consigo muchas enfermedades pero poco después se descubrió que no lo eran mas bien les daba a las personas habilidades sobrenaturales o poderes como ustedes quieran llamarlo pero el gobierno quiso saber mas acerca de esas habilidades y comenzó el proyecto "Renacimiento" con el fin de crear nuevas formas de vivir para siempre o de crear super humanos y así formar un ejercito invencible, instalaron una base secreta no muy lejos de la ciudad donde realizan los experimentos con humanos dotados la mayoria tenían habilidades como levitar cosas, super fuerza, hacerse invisible o tele transportarse pero el director del proyecto conocido como Krei queria mucho mas así que comenzó a usar adn de animales para fusionarlos con el de las personas pero ninguna podía resistir el suero y morían y entonces se dio cuenta de que muchos de los voluntarios eran personas de edad adulta y creo una hipótesis de que los jóvenes por ser mas fuertes y energéticos soportarían el suero y asi fue poco a poco comenzó a reclutar a adolescentes la mayoría de 10 a 18 años y el suero funcionaba a la perfección comezaron a obtener las habilidades del animal que tenia el suero algunos tenían la habilidad de volar como un aguila, la agilidad del gato, o de poder ver en la noche como los buhos pero habia un suero que ni siquiera los jóvenes resisitian y era el adn del lobo pero de todos ellos solo uno logro soportarlo y era el mas joven tenia unos 14 años pelo negro alborotado ojos cafe y muy bajito para su edad, estuvo en observacion durante dos meses y sus habiidades eran asombrosas podia corres super rapido y tenia una fuerza increible, sus sentidos del oido, vista y olfato estaban mas desarrollados Krei se sentia orgulloso de su logro y queria mas y como solo tenian un adn de lobo y ese estaba en la sangre del niño comenzaron a usarlo como conejillo de indias las inyecciones eran dolorosas y su habitacion era peor solo tenia una cama y una pequeña ventana donde apenas y entraba un rayo de sol era como si su vida estuviera destinada a esto y un dia eso cambio./p  
>p style="text-align: left;"La misma rutina de siempre se levantaba , le traian el desayuno y lo llevaban al laboratorio de pruebas donde le sacaban varias muestras de sangre y revisaban alguno que otro avance pero ese dia iba a ser diferente no volveria a dejar que lo manipularan el iba a ser libre asi que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se libreo de la camilla donde estaba y provoco una pequeña explosion que hizo salir a todos los cientificos y sin pensarlo comezo a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. El joven de 14 años corria atraves del bosque sin saber adonde ir solo queria salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible, podia escuchar el ladrido de los perros muy cerca y las pisadas de los agentes detras de ellos con sus linternas y como si no fuera peor un helicoptero lo seguia por aire haciendo que ocultarse fuera mas complicado y la lluvia hacia que todo empeorara sus pies se resbalaban cuando corria pero su agilidad evitaba que se cayera y su buena vision nocturna evitaba que chocara con arboles o rocas, sentia como su pecho ardia por tanto hadeo y las gotas de lluvia combinadas con sudor se resbalaban en su frente los agentes que venian detras gritaban cosas como "¡Atrapenlo!", "¡Esta cerca!", "¡Se fue por ahi corran!", todo eso comenzaba a sonar como un eco dentro de su cabeza y le estaba dando vueltas comenzaba a cansarse y finalmente llego a un acantilado desesperado comenzo a buscar un modo de bajar pero no encontro nada todo indicaba que no habia salida por ningun lado la unico opcion era saltar entonces los perros llegaron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el lentamente entonces sin pensarlo se di media vuelta y salto cayendo al rio cuando los agentes llegaron ya no habia nada, uno de los agentes se lo comunico a Krei.<p>

- Señor lo perdimos en el rio - dijo el agente con voz seria  
>- Regresen a la base enseguida a espera de ordenes -<br>- Entendido señor - se corta la comunicacion y el agente da la orden a todos y comienzan a volver a la base sin darse cuenta de que una sombra los observaba a lo lejos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Muy buenas tardes mis queridos lectores he aqui el prologo de mi primer fanfic de grandes heroes y estoy completamente emocionada por ello y me gustaria saber cual es su opinion de el asi que sus comentarios y mensajes estan cordialmente invitados eso si sin insultos fuertes por favor seamos civilizados al hablar tratare de subir capitulos seguidos pero no prometo nada puede que en algunas escenas incluya canciones o soundtracks. Y para terminar esto aclarare algo las parejas seran las siguientes:**

**Tadahoney y Hirogo (si no te gustan pues que haces aqui?)**

**Sin mas que decir me despido**

**Atte: LightInfinite18**


	2. Chapter 1 - Una nueva esperanza

Era una tarde lluviosa en San Fransokio a primera vista la ciudad parece un pueblo fantasma pero no lo es, después del derrame la mitad de la ciudad quedo en cuarentena, el gobierno mando a que esa parte se cerrara y que estuviera vigilada las 24 horas pero lo que nadie ha notado es que un joven de 16 años vagaba por ahí buscando un lugar para descansar luego de esa agitada persecución de anoche sucio, mojado, con frió y hambre en definitiva no era su día "_He tenido días malos_" pensó para si y la razón era porque las casa de este lugar estaban destruidas o inestables y con goteras y para colmo era uno de los mas buscados por la policia debido a su "don" o "maldicion" como el lo llama pero esa maldicion le ha sido muy util no solo por que posee una gran velocidad, una gran fuerza, buenos reflejos o agilidad si no porque ese don le permite cambiar su forma y asi puede esconderse sin llamar mucho la atencion y por si fuera poco su transformacion la usa para conseguir comida asi que es una de sus ventajas la desventaja es que cuando se enfada no puede controlarlo bien y aveces destruye todo a su paso.

Esa era la vida de Hiro Hamada intentar sobrevivir en este mundo solo pues su familia desaparecio luego del derrame y el quedo a la merced del gobierno quienes lo usaron como rata de laboratorio, cuando escapo de esa base no sabia que hacer si buscar a su familia o seguir con su vida, asi que eligio la segunda opcion ya que no queria que su familia estuviera involucrada en lo hacia como entrar en peleas de robots o robar ngocios para sobrevivir. Los pensamientos de Hiro se vn cuando llega a su destino la cafeteria de su tia Cass que afortunadamente no estaba tan dañada como las otras sin dudarlo entro al lugar pues la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte por dentro todo se veia igual aunque las paredes estaban desgastadas por la humedad, las sillas estaban llenas de polvo, pero para su buena suerte los pastelillos que aun quedaban estaban intactos asi que tomo algunos y comenzo a comer y subio las escaleras hacia su habitacion al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver que sus cosas estaban intactas la computadora aun seguia funcionando su ropa estaba ahi entonces termino de comer y entro a la ducha el agua hizo que toda la suciedad se fuera y eso era un alivio pues olia a fango cuando salio fue a su armario y saco su ropa y era un milagro que todavia le quedara al terminar de vestirse se acosto en su cama y cerro los para luego perderse en su sueño.

* * *

><p>Por el otro lado de la ciudad 5 figuras corrian atraves de las azoteas de las casas tratando de esquivar las luces de los policias y del helicoptero<p>

- No dejen que escapen! - gritaba una mujer de 30 años de tes blanca, pelo castaño largo como a media espalda, sus ojos eran verdes claros y usaba uniforme de policia.

- Oye no crees que deberiamos salir de este rumbo?! - gritaba una chica de 12 años pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos cafe oscuro, usaba un pantalon de mezclilla unos converse morados, blusa de mangas de color negra y encima una sudadera azul marino.

- Todavia no hay que seguir! - gritaba el lider quien era un chico de unos 13 años de cabello alborotado negro y con una parte blanca sus ojos son de color negro y usaba unos pantalones naranjas, una playera de maga larga naranja y negra con una "S" en medio (**A que no adivinan quien es! x3**) - Tranquilos chicos falta poco! - detras de ellos iban otros tres, dos chicos y una chica.

- Eso dijiste hace una hora! - decia un chico de pelo negro, sus ojos eran azules y usaba unos pantalones azul cielo, tenis blancos y rojos y llevabaa una playera blanca con algunas partes rojas.

- Deja de quejarte Danny y sigue corriendo! - detras de el iba un chico de pelo purpura rojizo que usaba pantalon de mezclilla una playera morada con detalles blancos y usaba un sueter azul marino y unos converse purpura oscuro y sus ojos eran azul zafiro.

- Por que los hombres siempre tienen que quejarse tanto! - la ultima era una chica de unos 17 años usaba unos leggins negros con converse igual negros, usaba una blusa blanca y encima un chaleco su piel es blanca y su pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y en las puntas tenia mechones morados al igual que el fleco y sus ojos eran azules.

Esos eran los cinco jovenes que huian de la policia y la razon era porque habian robado un establecimiento y causado un alboroto, Zack quien era el lider vio que las azoteas se terminaban asi que comenzo abuscar una ruta de escape y vio la part vieja de la ciudad.

- Muy bien chicos siganme! - con un rapido movimiento de pies los cinco jovenes se desvian y la policia al hacer lo mismo comienzan a chocar entre ellos zack ve lo que ocurrio y da un suspiro al ver que ya no los perseguian los aoutos pero el helicoptero era otro asunto. - Randy ya sabes que hacer! - le grito al chico de cabellos purpura.

- Entendido! - el chico dio la vuelta y con un gran salto quedo frente al helicoptero y le lanzo una bola de fuego pero el piloto logro salir a tiempo asi que nadie salio herido y los chicos se esconden en una casa mas bien restaurante sin saber que ya tenia residente.

* * *

><p>Hiro despierta de un salto al escuchar voces en la parte de abajo y al parecer eran de cinco jovenes si su oido no le fallaba asi que con cuidado sale de su habitacion y baja las escaleras sigilosamente para evitar ser escuchado y visto se asoma por un agujero y en efecto eran jovenes y algunos eran de su edad, guardo silencio y comenzo a escuchar la conversacion.<p>

- Bien hecho chicos ahora veamos el botin - gritaba el chico de pelo negro y blanco que para Hiro parecia un panda

- Bueno tenemos dos bolsas de frituras jumbo, diez sodas, unos cuntos sandwiches y unas galletas - decia una de las chicas.

- Que bien podremos comer algo bueno finalmente! -

- Hay Randy tu siempre tan gloton -

- Bueno por lo menos yo si me alegro, no como otros que siempre estan serias y amargadas - con un rapido movimiento la chica de pelo morado se abalanza sobre randy dejandolo en el piso.

- Me vuelves a insultar y voy a acabar con tu miserable vida Cunningham! -

- Tranquila Sky no te alteres - decia Zack tratando de calmar la situacion - No queremos que destruyas el lugar mas de lo que ya esta - entonces se oye un ruido y cuando los cinco voltean ven a un joven de pelo negro frente a ellos se encontraba un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafes quien parecia algo asustado.

- Tranquilo no tengas miedo, no te haremos daño - decia la chica de pelo corto

- Si, Rachel tiene razon no mordemos - decia Zack.- Mi nombre es Zack Sabado y el tuyo? -

- Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada - Hiro aun estaba desconfiado pero los chicos parecian ser amables asi que se acerco mas a ellos tal ves esto era el inicio de una amistad y de una nueva esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Aqui esta el primer capitulo!, diganme les gusto?, que tal salio?, acepto cualquier duda, queja, sugerencias, jitomatazos, panditas, etc,etc,etc.<strong>

**Como veran he metido a unos personajes que seguramente reconocieron excepto Rachel y Sky que son OCs mios.**

**Espero que esta historia les este gustando a mis seguidores pronto publicare otro cap y posiblemente haya musica de fondo!**

**Besos y abrazos para todos! Sayonara! **

**Atte: LightInfinite18**


	3. Chapter 2 - Prioridad

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad, todos hacían sus trabajos pero ninguno era tan agotador como ser policía y eso lo sabe el jefe Morgan quien ha pasado toda su vida persiguiendo a los mutantes y llevándolos a la base secreta donde les hacían los experimentos pero lo que mas le molestaba al jefe era perseguir a cierto grupo de jóvenes que lo sacan de quicio y hoy no es la excepción.

- No los pierdan de vista! - gritaba el jefe quien corría atravez de un callejón persiguiendo a Danny quien esquivaba los botes, piedras y lo que se venia en frente.

- En serio deben ser mas veloces tortugas! - Danny sabia que el callejon casi terminaba y que no habia salida pero para el era solo un obstaculo mas coemzno a cerrar los ojos y mientras lo hacia su cuerpo cambio al igual que su ropa, su pelo paso de ser negro a blanco, sus ojos se convirtieron en verdes, su ropa a negra con blanco con una "D" en medio. Cuando llego al final dio un salto y comenzo a volar y antes de chocar con el muro desaparecio, cuando el jefe llego ya no habia nadie.

- Demonios! - gritaba y maldecia para luego regresar a la estacion donde su comandante no estaria muy feliz por lo ocurrido pero tenia que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano asi que cuando llego al lugar que por cierto era un enorme edificio con varios pisos con la mas avanzada tecnologia para encontrar mutantes el mas grande que era del comandante se encontraba en el ultimo piso que tenia una vista perfecta de la ciudad.

El jefe sube a un elevador y mientras se eleva comienza a pensar en que le va a decir al comandante pues en las ultimas semanas no ha podido atrapar a ningun mutante, sus pensamientos se van cuando llega al ultimo piso se dirige hacia una puerta y toca.

- Adelante! - dice una voz que le daria miedo a cualquiera, Morgan entra y ve al comandante parado observando la ciudad.

- En que puedo servirle s-señor? - decia con un tono de miedo en su voz pero trataba de no mostrarlo

- He recibido tus reportes, ya han pasado 3 meses desde que esos mutantes aparecieron y no los tengo encerrados Morgan, porque? -

- Son muy escurridizos ellos evaden nuestras trampas y saben moverse por la ciudad - el comandante comienza a caminar hacia el jefe quien trataba de mantener su postura pero era inutil y sus pies se movian hacia atras hasta chocar con una pared.

- Escucha Morgan yo no tolero fallas en esta estacion pero al parecer necesitan ayuda para poder atrapar a esos mutantes asi que le he pedido a una de las mejores cazarrecompensas de la ciudad que lo hiciera -

- Cazarrecompensas?, pero señor esa gente no es de fiar -

- Si lo es si le pagas lo suficiente y el precio que le ofreci no lo pudo rechazar, eso seria todo Morgan mañana conocera a su nueva compañera - y con eso el jefe se va un tanto sorprendido pues el comandante jamas aceptaria la ayuda de un cazarrecompensas pero no se lo puede discutir asi que solo puede esperar y ver que pasa.

En la oficina del comandante todavia se encontraba observando la ciudad sosteniendo una foto de Hiro.

- Tu vas a ser mio niño, esa es mi prioridad -

* * *

><p>Mientras por la parte vieja de la ciudad Danny seguía volando con una mochila en su espalda, finalmente llego a su destino la cafetería de "Lucky cat" cuando entro se vio envuelto en abrazos.<p>

- Danny!, me alegra verte! - decía Rachel - estábamos preocupados! -

- Tranquila estoy bien -

- No te vieron verdad? - decía Zack

- Pues no cuando me transforme -

- Bien entonces que tenemos? - dijo mientras le quitaba a Danny la mochila

- Pues conseguí un paquete de sodas, dos bolsas de frituras, una caja con media pizza y unpaquete de galletas -

- Genial vamos a comer!, Sky podrías llamar a Hiro? -

- Si seguro - Sky sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto de Hiro quien estaba sentado en las escaleras de emergencia - Oye Zack te llama es hora de comer -

- Eh?, a si ya voy - sin mas los dos bajan.

- Randy deja esas frituras! -

- Oye quien llega primero se lo queda! -

- A si veamos que te parece esto! - la chica de cabello negro se abalanza sobre randy y este comienza a correr

- Siempre lo mismo - decía Zack

- Si jamas cambiara - decía Hiro mientras comía una galleta y observaba el show.

**(N/A: A partir de aquí escuchen este soundtrack watch?v=j4KBXWDLLzI)**

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se fueron a dormir menos Hiro quien subió al techo y observaba el atardecer para el era algo muy hermoso y le hacia recordar los momentos felices que había tenido con su hermano pero una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- No puedes dormir? - resultaba ser Zack

- Pues la verdad no, es difícil cuando sabes que la policía te busca -

- Si lo se - decía dando un suspiro

- Los otros ya se durmieron? -

- Si deberíamos hacer lo mismo - decía mientras se recostaba en una piedra

- En un momento mas lo haré - decía Hiro quien lucia algo apagado

- Aun piensas en ellos? -

- Cuando no pienso en ello - decía Hiro con la mirada en el horizonte

- Debes tener fe en que los encontraras - decía Zack tratando de animarlo

- Gracias y tu también - Hiro sabia que Zakc se separo de su familia en un accidente y termino aquí pero aun no ha perdido la esperanza en que se reunirán de nuevo y Hiro sabia eso.

- Si yo aun no la pierdo - sin mas los dos siguieron viendo la vista hasta que se quedaron dormidos sin saber que sus vida iban a cambiar para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores! como están?, pus aquí les traigo otro cap de este gran Fic del cual estoy muy orgullosa! *Aplausos*<strong>

**Díganme que les pareció? Bueno, malo regular? recuerden que este Fic vive gracias a sus comentarios y MP mas adelante comenzara la accion!. Asi que no se lo pierdan!.**

**Muchas gracias a mis seguidores y a los que pusieron mi historia en favoritos! y sin olvidar a los reviews! **

**Eddywar, Guest, Aoki y AnonimusFem muchas gracias chicos son lo máximo!**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, hasta el siguiente capitulo! **

**Atte: LightInfinite18**


	4. Chapter 3 - Escape parte 1

El sol comenzaba a salir en la ciudad y en la estacion de policia todos estaban en movimiento y el jefe Morgan estaba mas que feliz pues finalmente lograron localizar el escondite de Hiro y sus amigos y estaba mas que emocionado pero tambien estaba desesperado pues su nueva "compañera" pero ya se habia retrasado unas 2 horas y eso le colmaba la paciencia.

- Esto debe ser una broma, jamas debes confiar en una cazarrecompensas - decia aguantandose las ganas de gritar hasta que una risa que le dio escalofrios lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Si ya se llegue tarde - decia la figura femenina de una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello castaño largo a la cintura con mechones rubios, ojos color miel, piel blanca llevaba puesto unos pantalones Kaki beige con una blusa negra y unas botas de color cafe con un cinturon marron.

- Asi que eres tu la cazarrecompensas - decia con un tono de disgusto

- Si me llamo Eris un placer -

- Pues debiste llegar unas dos horas antes -

- Lo siento estaba ocupada peleando con unos incompetentes, y quienes son las victimas - decia frotando sus manos Morgan le enseño una tablet con fotografias de los chicos.

- Su nombre es Hiro Hamada a sido una molestia para mi desde hace dos años y peor aun se alio con un grupo de chicos que tambien son una molestia -

- Y porque este niño es tan especial para el coronel? -

- Su sangre tiene la clave de un nuevo inicio, al menos es lo que el jefe me dice -

- Entonces vamos - dice Eris sacando su arma.

* * *

><p>En la parte vieja de la ciudad los chicos dormian tranquilamente sin saber que el peligro se avecinaba hasta que rachel desperto de un gulpe sudando y jadeando y eso desperto a Hiro.<p>

- Oye ocurre algo? -

- No tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla - decia rachel mientras se volvia a acomodar

- Soñaste con tus padres verdad? - No dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que asintio - Tranquila no dejare que te toquen escuchaste? - dijo poniendole una mano en su hombro a lo cual ella sonrio y Hiro igual pero ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de helicopteros lo cual les preocupo mucho.

- Hiro nos encontraron! - decia rachel preocupada.

- Rapido despierta a los otros! - Rachel asintió y bajo corriendo

- Chicos despierten tenemos problemas nos encontraron! - Randy fue el primero que se levanto y callo del sofa lo cual hizo reir a Sky

- Que ocurre? - pregunta Danny algo confundido al igual que Zack.

- La policia nos encontro - decia Hiro mientras bajaba las escaleras - Tenemos que salir de aqui ahora! - Pero no hubo tiempo de nada pues unos disparos - Hay no ... estan aqui - en efecto mas de 20 patrullas estaban rodeando la casa sin posibilidades de escapar o eso era lo que creian.

- Rapido por la parte de atras! - grito Zack y todos obedecieron Hiro agarro la foto donde estaba el y su familia.

- Rapido entren a la casa! - gritaba Morgan - No los dejen ir! - Eris entro junto con 10 oficiales pero ya no habia nadie

- Jefe hay un problema la casa esta vacia - aviso Eris por el comunicador

- Demonios bloqueen todas las entradas de la ciudad no dejen salir a nadie! - en el comunicador sono un "Entendido" - No dejare que escapes niño - Hiro y los chicos estaban caminando por las alcantarillas.

- Oigan aunque seamos prófugos esto es asqueroso - decia Randy mientras pisaba Dios sabe que del piso

- No te quejes princesa es la mejor ruta de escape que tenemos - Decia Zack quien hiba al frente - Por este camino saldremos directo al bosque ahi seguiremos hasta salir de la ciudad sin ser vistos.

- Oye Danny y tu no nos puedes hacer invibles, ya sabes - decia Sky

- Sabes que cuando hago invisibles a mas de 2 personas me debilito y tambien que no debo dejar que sepan que me transformo en fantasma -

- Esta bien solo decia y cuanto falta? - pregunta Sky algo exausta

- No mucho - responde Hiro - unos cinco kilometros mas y llegamos -

- Solo espero que no nos esten esperando - decia Randy

Hiro en el fondo sabia que era una posibilidad de que ellos ya esten ahi, pero no tenian otra opcion su vida estaba oficialmente terminada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola mis queridos lectores!, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta gran historia que al parecer esta teniendo exito y eso me pone tan feliz que quiero darles chocolates a todos!, en fin muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews son increibles!.<strong>

**Gracias a Miranda Fernandez, AnonimusFem, Aoki, y a Ale lucky star.**

**Bien siento que este cap sea muy corto pero les prometo que el siguiente sera un poco mas largo y la razon por la que no publique la semana pasada fue porque era mi cumpleaños! asi es cumpli 19 el viernes!.**

**Sin mas que decir se despide su cordial escritora Sayonara!**

**Atte: LightInfinite18**


	5. Chapter 4 - Escape parte 2

El bosque era uno de los lugares mas tranquilos de la ciudad pues nadie se atrevia a entrar y mas de noche lo unico que se podia escuchar eran los sonidos de ranas, grillos y otros animales nocturnos y los pasos de 6 chicos. Ya habian pasado unos 2 dias dese que salieron de la ciudad y ahora se encontraban caminando entre la vegetacion y las nubes grises que se acercaban no eran un buen presagio y peor aun ya no podian entrar a la ciudad pues todas las patrullas los estaban buscando ahora eran mutantes y fugitivos.

- Oigan y ahora que haremos? - pregunta Randy - Hemos caminado sin rumbo por dos dias y me muero de hambre - decia agarrandose el estomago

- Todos tenemos hambre Randy pero no podemos entrar a la ciudad hay policias en cada esquina - decia Sky con fastidio

- Tranquilos chicos de seguro encontraremos una cueva para poder pasar la noche y luego buscaremos comida - decia Zack para calmarlos

- Y en donde la conseguiremos? - pregunta el peli morado

- Pues en el bosque hay fruta y bayas -

- Y eso es comida para ti? -

- Oye es lo que hay - decia Zack quien estaba cansado, enfadado y sucio. Hiro era el mas callado de todos y eso lo noto Rachel.

- Oye estas bien? - le pregunta

- Si no te preocupes, es solo que ... No se que hacer, los chicos tienen hambre y estan cansados es una situacion dificil - decia el peli - negro con la mirada baja.

- Si es una mala situacion y la lluvia que viene no ayuda mucho pero seguramente ocurrira algun milagro - dice Rachel con una sonrisa

- Si como si derrepente unas vias de tren salieran de la ... - no pudo terminar su frase pues habia tropezado con algo metalico y al alzar su cabeza se encontraron con su salvacion unas vias de tren.

- Vaya que ironico - dice Randy

- Y vendra algun tren? - pregunta Danny viendo a ambos lados

- Si debe haber uno, las vías parecen nuevas - dice Sky mientras tocaba las vías las cuales estaban frías.

- Y en donde esta? - pregunta Zack justo en ese momento el suelo comienza a temblar y una luz se acercaba hacia ellos

- Muy bien chicos ya tenemos un transporte! - grita Zack

- Es un tren de carga y puedo ver un vagon abierto! - dice Sky

- Todos preparense para saltar! - dice Hiro y asi cuando el vagon estaba cerca los chicos comenzaron a correr y uno a uno fueron saltando el ultimo en subir fue Danny.

- Muy bien y a donde se dirige? - pregunta Rachel

- No lo se, pero espero que sea un lugar lejos - dice Hiro quien recargaba su espalda en un monton de heno en ese momento la lluvia comenzo a caer y el tren se alejaba de la ciudad, los chicos no terminaron en dormirse y Hiro se mantubo despierto asomando su cabeza hacia las luces de San fransokio que poco a poco desaparecian en el horizonte. - Hasta nunca casa - dice ants de quedar dormido.

* * *

><p>En la ciudad habia mucho movimiento tanto de patrullas terrestres como helicopteros y perros policia que continuaban buscando a los 6 fugitivos Eris y Morgan estaban en la estacion hablando con el coronel.<p>

- Entonces se escaparon? - dice con una voz seria

- Si señor y lo sentimos - dice Morgan

- Esos niños dbieron escapar pr las alcantarillas y salir al bosque pero no hemos encontrado nada - dice Eris

- Ya revisaron que hay al norte? -

- Si unas vias de tren de carga - dice Morgan sosteniendo una tableta

- Seguramente esos niños estan en el tren y alejandose de aqui - dice Eris con los puños cerrados

- Vayan a cada estacion de tren y busquenlos, ellos no deben salir de la ciudad ni del continente! - dice el coronel - Y para ayudarlos con esto les traje algo de ayuda de la parte oscura de la oficina una figura grande emergió echando humo he hizo temblar a los dos policías.

- Ahora veran de lo que soy capaz - dijo el coronel con una sonrisa malevola

* * *

><p><strong>Como estan chicos y chicas! espero que bien pues aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero les guste y logren adivinar que personaje es el que meti! les dare una pista: Su nombre comienza con J y salia en disney channel!. <strong>

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios Aoki y AnonimusFem! Mis leales seguidoras! proximamente sera el encuentro de Hiro y Tadashi! no les dire en cual cpitulo para que tengan ansias Muajajajajajaa!**

**Otra aclaracion: Disculpen si mis caps son cortos la verdad ando corta de inspiracion asi que intentare escuchar musica inspiradora y tratare de que mi inspiracion llegue! se los prometo!**

**Sin mas que decir Sayonara!**

**Atte: LighInfinite18**


	6. Chapter 5 - Persecución en el bosque

La lluvia caía con fuerza y el viento que soplaba sacudía los arboles haciéndolos de lado, los relámpagos retumbaban con gran fuerza la única luz que se veía era la del tren en el que iban los chicos, ellos se encontraban en uno de los vagones de pasajeros y lo mejor era que en ese vagón ellos estaban solos ahora estaban dormidos con excepción de Hiro quien estaba observando la lluvia golpear la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos estaban ahí gracias a Sky pues hace unos días el tren se había detenido en un pequeño pueblo donde no había mucho que ver o hacer, pero ya estaban hartos de estar en el vagón de heno así que decidieron bajar y buscar comida entonces mientras pensaban en una forma de robar o como dice Zack "tomar prestado" a Sky se le ocurrió ir a un cajero automático los otros estaban confundidos pues no tenían tarjeta para sacar dinero pero ella no dijo nada hasta que por fin habían llegado Sky comenzó a teclear varios números entonces del cajero salieron unos 200 dolares lo suficiente para comprar comida y boletos para el tren desde ahí el tren ya no se había detenido para nada a Hiro le costaba conciliar el sueño pues sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero luego de un rato el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormido sin saber que en la próxima estación tendrán compañía.

A unos cuantos kilometros de ahi los policias Morgan y Eris se encontraban en una cafeteria tomando un cafe Eris estaba leyendo un libro y Morgan estaba sentado sin decir absolutamente nada se veia algo estresado y eso es algo que Eris noto.

- Sabes, todo este trabajo te esta estresando - dijo la peli castaña

- Porque lo dices? - le pregunta Morgan

- Pues en estos ultimos dias casi no comes y tampoco has descansado muy bien y eso se noto en tus ojeras -

- Pues no descansare hasta que esos niños esten atrapados - dice el jefe mientras apretaba su puño

- Y porque son tan especiales esos niños?, quiero decir hay muchos mutantes por ahi, porque el coronel esta interesado en uno solo? - dice dejando su libro en la mesa

- Pues la verdad no se mucho pero de lo que he sabido es que el coronel esta muy interesado en el ADN de Hamada dice que su sangre es la llave de un nuevo comienzo - le da un sorbo a su cafe - Solo esta interesado en el pero dice que los otros niños igual deben ser atrapados. es todo lo que se sobre eso -

- Me parece que el coronel no solo quiere el ADN, creo que hay algo mas - dice inclinando su barbilla en sus manos

- Como que? -

- Pues cada vez que mencionamos a Hamada el se pone muy tenso, como si quisiera romper algo, creo que lo que quiere tambien es venganza -

- Venganza? - dice extrañado - y porque? -

- No lo se, pero eso es algo que hay que averiguar - dice para luego volver a su lectura, entonces se oye el silbato de un tren

- Bueno hay que revisar ese tren - dice Morgan poniendose de pie y Eris hace lo mismo

* * *

><p>En el tren el sonido del freno desperto a los chicos<p>

- Oigan *bostezo* ya llegamos? - pregunta Sky quien aun estaba adormilada

- Si - dice Hiro pero luego ve las luces roja y azul y eso solo significa una cosa - Hay no la policia - dice alarmado

- Que, estas seguro? - pregunta Danny

- Si debemos salir por la ventana, hacia el bosque - dice Zack - muevanse - todos se pusieron de pie y justo cuando los oficiales estaban entrando a su vagon ellos salieron por la ventana dirigiendose hacia el bosque.

- Oye na hay nadie aqui - dice un policia

- Debemos seguir buscando - dice el segundo cuando volteo hacia la ventana y los vio - Oye ya los vi van rumbo al bosque! - los dos policias salen del tren y se dirigen a Eris y Morgan - Señor se dirigen al bosque! -

- Lllama a los helicopteros y al escuadron no hay que dejar que escapen! - dice Morgan subiendo a un auto patrulla con Eris

Los chicos corrian tan rapido como pueden pero el auto de Morgan los alcanzaba y los helicopteros ya casi llegaban

- Chicos dense prisa! - gritaba Zack

- Eso intentamos pero los autos nos alcanzan! - dice Sky entonces una luz que venia de arriba los ilumino - Hay no los helicopteros -

- Debemos ir mas rapido! - dice Rachel

- No lo tienes que repetir! - dice Danny

- Usemos los arboles! - dice Randy y todos comenzaron a moverse en zig zag entre los arboles pero ya estaban muy cansados necesitaban una distraccion para los helicopteros

- Es inutil los helicopteros nos siguen muy de cerca - dice Rachel - Nos atraparan! -

- No aun no! - dice Randy quien se detiene y lanza bolas de fuego hacia las patrullas las cuales frenan

- Buena idea Cunningham - dice Sky

- Gracias aun faltan los helicopteros -

- No lo hagas con fuego Randy - dice Rachel - Hazlo con esto - cierra los ojos y los helicopteros empiezan a fallar y a perder el control

- Bien hecho - dice Zack - debemos seguir -

Los policias buscaban la forma de poder rodear el fuego y Morgan se estaba irritando cada vez mas

- Suficiente!, es hora de usar nuestra arma secreta -

- Estas seguro? - dice Eris - el coronel dijo que lo usaramos en caso de emergencia -

- Pues esto es una emergencia - entonces saca de su bolsillo un silbato y lo sopla crenado un sonido que se podia oir a unos cuantos kilometros cuando termino de soplar una sombra grande paso volando encima de ellos - Ahora veamos que pueden hacer con esto -

* * *

><p>Los chicos cada vez estaban mas cansados y los troncos, ramas, fango y piedras que habían no les ayudaba para nada.<p>

- Ya ... no ... puedo ... mas - dice Randy entre jadeos

- Resistan chicos falta poco - dice Zack entonces una bola de fuego cayo muy cerca de ellos

- Y eso que fue? - pregunta Hiro fua cuando una enorme figura se pone enfrente de ellos

- Que es eso? - pregunta Rachel asustada por lo que estaban viendo y es que la figura era un enorme dragon rojo con el vientre amarillo tenia una hilera de espinas que iniciaban desde la cabeza hasta la cola, tenia unas enormes garras en las manos y en los pies sus alas tambien eran enormes y no hay que mencionar sus afilados dientes.

- Estamos fritos - dice Randy cuando el enorme dragon dispara una llamarada.

**Hey, como estan!, he vuelto despues de un pequeño corte de inspiracion pero finalmente aqui esta el cap un poco mas largo que los otros.**

**Bueno pues solo tuve un comentario en el capitulo anterior gracias Aoki espero tener mas ahora jejeje**

**Tengo planeado otro fic pero esta vez sera de uno de mis animes favoritos y es *redoble de tambores* BEYBLADE! asi es un fic de ese hermoso anime y sera dedicado a mi querida amiga grecia - chan y a las otras bleyders del mundo!**

**Sin mas que decir me despido**

**Atte: LightInfinite18**


End file.
